The present invention relates to an ink cartridge having a storage medium capable of storing information about an ink cartridge and an ink-jet type printing apparatus capable of preventing erroneous installation of an ink cartridge. The invention relates to an ink cartridge change control scheme using cartridge information from a storage medium provided on an ink cartridge.